ultimatetdfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth is a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. She is voiced by Sarah Gadon. Biography Before Total Drama Before signing up for Total Drama, Beth grew up as an only child on a farm with her two parents, Ma and Pa. She lived a very sheltered life, until one day she signed up to be on the upcoming reality show, Total Drama Island. Total Drama Island Once she arrived at the island, Beth instantly made an impression on those around her, including the host and her future alliance member, Heather. She is placed on the Screaming Gophers and after failing to do the first challenge due to chickening out, Heather see's her as desperate. Shortly after, Heather forms an alliance with Beth and Lindsay, claiming if they stick with her, she'll take them all the way to the final two. At first, Beth does everything Heather says, including putting lotion on her back, and bringing her chips from Chef Hatchet's kitchen, but after a while, she begins to question Heather's trust after their team begins to lose repeated challenges due to Heather's lack of participation. Shortly after, she quits the alliance and begins to form a friendship with Leshawna, however, their friendship is short lived. Beth is voted off shortly after due to cursing the team with a Tiki Idol she took off of Boney Island, leading her team to be cursed, and the blame for the losing streak to fall on her. Once at Playa Dos Losers, Beth begins to relax more, and once the finale comes, Beth supports Owen. After the finale, when Chris announces the million dollar challenge, she works with Lindsay and Ezekiel, and turns down working with Heather again. After getting and losing the case a few times, Beth ends up chasing it to the dock and being pushed into the water by the diving board, giving her a spot in season two. Between seasons Between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Beth went to get her braces off. While she was there, she saw a model named Brady who was also getting his braces off. The two started to talk, mostly because of Beth's perfume, and eventually they began to date. Total Drama Action Now on the film lot, Beth instantly begins to get attention from Justin, who is trying to lure her and Lindsay into another alliance. He uses her attraction towards him to his advantage, and begins to subtly convince the two to join and alliance, which they do unofficially, voting with him and letting him lead them. Shortly after, Beth and Lindsay begin to see past Justin's facade, and begin to see him how he really is. The two terminate the alliance, before repeating what happened last season. After being on the show for about half the season, Beth finally mentions her boyfriend, Brady, much to the others' shock and disbelief. The other contestants begin to tease her about it, and tell her she's making it up, making her angry at all the other contestants, however after Courtney returns, the attention shifts away from Brady. As the season progresses, eventually leaving only Beth and Courtney for females, Courtney convinces Beth to form a "girl's alliance" with her. The alliance is short lived, however, when Courtney's bossy nature gets to Beth. Once making it to the finale, Beth falls behind Duncan, but catches up by answering trivia questions about every other contestant from the whole season. Eventually, the two tie and go through a series of tie breakers, before eventually a vote is used to determine a winner, with Beth winning the million by one vote. After winning the million, Brady shows up to congratulate her, finally proving he's real, and the two get back together despite Beth's cheating on him with Harold a few episodes prior. Shortly after, Beth took Lindsay to Paris as promised, but the two are arrested, and Beth had to use the million dollars to bail them out. After finding out they're not famous anymore, Beth and the other veteran players went on a comeback journey, but when their bus crashed, Beth went with Geoff and others to find help. While they were gone, Chris announced the next season, which Beth would not be participating in. Total Drama World Tour and Revenge of the Island While not competing in the season, Beth returned to appear in the Aftermath episodes of the season. Eventually, she was included in a second chance challenge, where had she won, she would've debuted in the season, but after making it all the way to the end, Blaineley blurted out the answer to her question, and was sent to the game instead of her. Once in Hawaii, she cheered for Heather when she won despite their history, due to Heather being the lesser of two evils. Soon after, the volcano erupts, and Beth attempts to swim away with the other contestants. The next season, Beth is shown to have escaped Hawaii, and was okay. Alliances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Relationships Brady (dating) Beth met Brady between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action at her orthodontists office, where he was getting his braces off at the same time as her. While initially she doesn't mention him, once she does she doesn't stop mentioning him, despite the other contestants thinking he is made up. Eventually, she kisses Harold, and ends her relationship with Brady, but the two reconnect in the finale after Beth wins the million. First Relationship: * Started: Between Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island and Monster Cash * Ended: 2008: A Space Owen Second Relationship: * Started: The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? Harold McGrady (kissed; ended) During the space movie challenge, Beth slowly began to think Harold had feelings for her. While she was incorrect, she began to develop feelings back, and eventually she kissed him despite having a boyfriend. After Harold was eliminated, Beth claims she'll wait for him, but ends up getting back together with Brady before her and Harold have the chance to reconnect. * Started: 2008: A Space Owen * Ended: 2008: A Space Owen Family Ma Ma is Beth's mother. Not much is known about her, although she seems to be very supportive and close with her daughter. According to Beth, if she wins the million she would take her mother and Lindsay on a cruise. Pa Pa is Beth's father. Not much is known about him, however he is heard yelling at Beth to keep it down in her audition. According to Beth, her father would be really mad if she lost her retainer. Trivia * She was labeled the wannabe. * She was the first female winner of a season. (The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?) * She knows about all of the contestants except Courtney. (Mutiny on the Soundstage) * She is the only female in the original cast to not have prominent lips.